1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of doing business for auctioning a defaulted loan. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for assisting an owner of a promissory note in default and more particularly to a system and a method for assisting said note owner, including the steps of selling said defaulted note by means of an auction using an internet web portal as an auction site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,001 teaches a method for restructuring a debt of a debtor who has an interest in a distressed property by a third party. The method includes the steps of comparing a present appraised value of the property to a total cost for purchasing the property from the debtor by the third party, satisfying the personal debt of debtor by the third party, and reselling the property back from the third party to the debtor based upon a present appraised value of the property. If the present appraised value of the property exceeds the total cost to the third party by a preselected value then the third party purchases the property from the debtor, satisfies the personal debt of the debtor, and resells the property back to the debtor at the present value of the property. The vast majority of homes purchased are purchased on the basis of loan instrument which includes a promissory note that specifies a principal amount borrowed from a lender and an interest rate, and is secured by a mortgage or deed of trust on the property. The promissory note establishes the borrower's obligation to make periodic payments to the lender and the mortgage or deed of trust establishes the lender's right to foreclose on the property in the event the borrower fails to make the scheduled payments.
When a person or entity borrows money from a lender, the borrower must sign a promissory note promising to repay the home loan and a mortgage note (or deed of trust) to serve as collateral for the loan. The bearer of such notes has a legal claim to the underlying property until the bearer is paid in full. To insure a continuous supply of available funds, the lender will often sell groups of notes (mortgage loans) to investors. This selling of mortgage loans to investors is referred to as the secondary mortgage market.
Under most circumstances, the borrower completes the loan obligation by making a lump sum payment before the end of the period to satisfy the loan. However, not all borrowers can consistently make loan payments. Often times an acute event or unforeseen financial circumstance may cause the borrower to stop making payments and default on the loan.
As a result of the borrower's default the lender may foreclose on the property. Foreclosure is a legal process by which the lender will ultimately obtain title in property and resell the property. From the borrower's perspective, foreclosure is traumatic both from a financial as well as emotional standpoint. From a financial standpoint, the borrower not only looses the equity which has been established in the property, but even after the property has been foreclosed continues to suffer in the sense that the borrower's credit has been irrevocably damaged. From the lender's perspective, foreclosure is also undesirable. The foreclosure process is costly and thus further increases the lender's interest in an already distressed property. In addition, unless the ultimate sale price of the home after foreclosure is at least equal to the original value of the home, the lender's return may be compromised.
Prior to foreclosure or subsequent thereto the borrower may file for bankruptcy. Ultimately, however, the result is the same in that the bank will foreclose on the property once the payment schedule has not been met. Accordingly, foreclosure and its resultant hardships discussed above are not avoided by the borrower filing for bankruptcy. Moreover, by filing for bankruptcy, the borrower's credit will likely be damaged to the point where obtaining any future loan will be extremely difficult, thereby preventing the homeowner from purchasing a future home.
From the lender's perspective, bankruptcy is also not a desirable alternative since bankruptcy is a complicated legal proceeding, associated legal fees and costs, and most importantly, a delay in the collection of the loan.
In view of the above, it is desirable to seek techniques that would ensure payment of the loan to the creditor without the need to rely upon either foreclosure and/or bankruptcy proceedings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,699 teaches a computer system that conducts an electronic loan auction over a computer network such as the Internet. The computer system includes a computer connected to the Internet, which performs the following functions of receiving an electronic loan application form from a prospective borrower, providing such application to a loan authorizer's computer over the computer network for approval, receiving an electronic message from the loan authorizer's computer indicating whether or not such loan has been approved, entering the loan application into a database that is accessible to lenders via the computer network if the loan is approved and maintaining the loan application in the database for a predetermined period of time during which lenders may submit bid S and the borrower may accept a bid.
U.S. Pat. No 7,127,406 teaches an apparatus and method implements manages and tracks on-line digital transactions via an escrow, including opening, servicing, real-time or near-real time status of the broker, a title company, lender, vendor, buyer and seller; and closing of an escrow via a medium such as the internet. Multiple access methods are employed. The present invention provides computerization and internet type process implementation for escrow processes including, but not limited to, digital transaction coordination, digital status coordinators, seamless escrow transactions, on-line digital signatures, video signature authentication, digital certificate authentication, signature authentication, satellite and other wireless transmission of escrow transactions, voice digital instruction, the merging of voice with digital data transactions, set-top/web-TV digital escrow transmission, global digital escrow networking, and the like. The system includes appropriate data, application, and servers along with supporting LAN or WAN-based application to perform escrow services. The method of doing business in realty uses on-line communications and includes the steps of providing an on-line escrow account for parties to a transaction; providing on-line transactional account management services with respect to the on-line escrow account for the parties; and providing secure access to the on-line escrow account limited to the parties and third parties using on-line identification authentication. The system includes the use of computerized devices and communication devices connected to the Internet which performs receiving instructions for the opening of an escrow; providing and sending digital instructions to all parties involved in the transaction; offering the availability of a continuous digital escrow transaction by coordinating and permitting access to the on-going status of an escrow in progress; on-line digital signature, voice, video fingerprint or retina scanning personal identification authentication; transfer of funds or other consideration; submission of loan documents; closing escrow, delivering clear title, and release of transaction funds; and the like as would be useful in an escrow transaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,234 teaches a method of initiating an agreement in an e-Commerce environment. Across the many ‘exchange of value’ sites, there are three prevalent selling models: seller-centric, buyer-centric, and auction. The seller-centric model is the most common. In its simplest form, a company typically provides information about their products and gives the customer the ability to place orders. More advanced implementations use electronic means for supporting the entire sales and support process including: marketing, product display, merchandising, customer needs assessment, order processing, and many other activities. In most seller-centric solutions, the infrastructure is created and maintained by the merchant. The customer needs nothing more than a browser and/or access to the site. In a buyer-centric solution, the main focus is on customer or buyer trying to fulfill a need for a product. In contrast to seller-centric sites which offer products, a buyer-centric site displays items the buyer would like to purchase—in effect trying to lure sellers. Many of the same capabilities as seller-centric sites are needed such as order management and payment capabilities. In this case, the customer joins or creates an infrastructure focused on fulfilling his needs. The infrastructure typically provides an environment between the trading partners which promotes browsing and comparing products, ordering products, fulfillment, payment, and any needed customer support services. A concentration should be placed on the ease of transactions and information flow. For this reason, sellers may customize their product line to the buyers' specific needs. In a buyer-centric case the buyer provides the bulk of the e-Commerce infrastructure. Additional integration and setup may or may not be required for each trading partner who wishes to participate. Implementations requiring sellers to specially configure or integrate their own systems in order to participate are usually only successful where the buyer has substantial market power in the relationship, as in GM or Ford in buying parts from their suppliers. In such cases, agreements must be made as to what information is to be shared, how to model the information, the standards for messaging and communication, and what technologies will be used. Besides the mechanical hurdle of integrating multiple systems and the somewhat immature state of the software products to date, convincing trading partners to adopt an Internet commerce approach can also be very difficult. If one is not a particularly big or powerful buyer, it can be difficult to attract potential sellers to come to one's site and spend the time necessary to learn about one's needs.
This requires sellers to engage in a very different activity than they have traditionally performed and many are not eager to change their way of doing business for a relatively small customer. This section of the market has been slower to emerge. As mentioned above, trading partner maintenance is a key issue. Companies at the end of the hub must buy into the hub's practices and vision. Future vision and direction are also important. As changes are implemented, all trading partners have to move together.
Getting buy-in from all partners has the potential to slow down the adoption of new technologies and process innovations which over time can lead to a lack luster of the lowest common denominator approach. Broker or auction type solutions are also emerging, albeit more slowly. Broker implementations do not typically sell their own goods, but rather provide an e-Commerce environment to facilitate bringing multiple buyers and sellers together. Both buyers and sellers can utilize the broker's site and infrastructure rather than developing and maintaining their own e-Commerce capabilities. In this case, a broker has set up the infrastructure needed to buy and sell goods. The infrastructure will be very similar to a seller-centric solution with the addition of components needed to register goods to be sold (or in a buyer-centric twist--register request for quote), price negotiation and bidding and reconciliation services. A Trading Network (TN) is an excellent business example of a broker site. Users of the TN can issue Request for Quote's (RFQ'S) on the trading network. The request could be for raw materials, components, or finished items. Suppliers are free to answer a request for a quote providing they meet some basic guidelines and requirements. The network provides a true win-win relationship. Since the network can be global, suppliers and purchaser may never have known about are free to participate. Another example on the consumer side is a sales website. Such a site offers a variety of computer, electronic and fitness goods as well as a general merchandise auction. Customers can browse items in order to view product information and their current bid prices. Interested buyers can place a bid online and see how their bid price compares with others. The auctions are time-based and follow a detailed bidding process. As customers are out bid, they are notified via e-mail and have the option to reply with a counter bid.